Away from Family
by Princess Lottie
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been together for a while. What happens when Troy has to leave? Will Gabriella be okay? Please Review. Let me know how I did. it's going to take me a while to update sorry
1. Welcome Home

_Dear God, Please let him be okay. I can't live with out him. I know that's asking a lot but he means to much. Just he means the world to me and I can't let him go. I want him to come home and be safe. I know I said I was okay with him going to Iraq but I'm not. I'm really worried all the time about him and if he's okay. I mean we been going out for 6 and a half years. I love him to death. I just wish he was home for Christmas. Please God let him come home for Christmas. That's all I want for Christmas is for Troy to come home and be in my arms again.Thanks. _I prayed looking at the Christmas tree nursing a cup of hot chocolate. I missed him so much. I haven't seen him in a year and I just want him home. I sit there thinking about Troy for a few hours and then I get up to go to bed because I have to teach in the morning and talk to the students about the war in Iraq. 

The next morning I wake up to my alarm clock going off. I get up and get ready and then drive to East High where I teach science. I teach for a few hours and then I got to the gym where my eyes automatically start tearing up when I remember all the fun time Troy and I had in here. 

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentelman. I'm Gabriella Montez. I teach science here at East High. I went to East High and had the time of my life. I met the man of my dreams who was the captain of the basketball team. Some of you might have heard of him. Troy Bolton." There was a couple of Gasps. "Yeah it's true. I fell in love with a jock and I was a geeky math girl. I still am. But right after our high school Troy joined the Marines. At that time we were going out for about 3 years. Then last year we got the bad news that Troy had to go to Iraq to fight in the war. He's been there ever since. " I said finally giving up trying to hold back the tears. "I miss him alot. But with every day it gets some what better. I worry about him and I freak out everytime there's a knock on the door thinking that it was the Marine Corps telling me that Troy had been killed." The door to the gym and in came Taylor and Chad. Both teachers here at East High. " I don't know how long Troy will be Iraq and I hope he's home soon cause it kills me not knowing if he's alive or if's he's dead. Not only is Troy my boyfriend, he's my best friend. He's always been there when I needed him." Some one raised their hand. "Yes?"  
"How did you too meet?" The girl asked.

"What's your name?"

"Isabella." 

"Well Isabella. I'll tell you and everyone else about how Troy and I meet because I will never forget the day I meet Troy. " I closed my eyes remembering. "My mom and I went to this really nice ski resort about I think 7 years ago. We both went to the teen party and we got chosen to sign karakoe. I was really shy. Troy started and was about to walk off when I started singing and then we really got into it. The song ended and we started talking and then when midnight there were fireworks and then we traded numbers and then I went off to find my mom and wish her a happy new year. When school started I started going here but I didn't know that Troy went here and then in homeroom we saw each other and we hung out. We ended trying out for the school musical and got a callback. but the problem was this girl Sharpay, who is now one of my best friends, tried to ruin our relationship. She convinced the drama teacher to change the date of the callbacks so that it was on the same day as the Championship Basketball game and the Scholastic Decathlon. But we all stuck together and we made it in time to do the callback. We ended up getting the part and Troy won the Basketball game and I won the scholastic Decathlon. Troy and I have been going out ever since."

"Ms. Montez do you believe in soul mates?" Isabella asked me.

"I do and I already found mine. I just wish he was home."

"What would you do if he was standing behind you?" Isabella said looking over my shoulder.

"I would probably faint in front of everyone."

"Then I would be right here to catch you." Some one whispered into my ear. I knew that voice. I turned around and threw my arms around him.

"TROY. Your home. Oh my god. I missed you so much." I said crying into his chest.

"I know honey. I missed you too. I love you so much Gabs." Troy said in my hair.

"I love you too. Am I dreaming are you really home?"

"I'm really home baby. I really am."

"I can't believe it. When?"

"Last night. I called Chad and he told me that you were speaking today and I asked him if I could stay over cause I wanted it to be a suprise." 

"You guys knew?" I said to the students.They all nodded. " Isabella did he pay you to ask me those question." Isabella turned bright red. " Troy."

"What? I had to do something. Thank you Isabella."

"Your welcome." 

"You really are something you know that?" I said facing my boyfriend again.

"I know." 

"How long are you home for?"

"A month." Troy said looking me with those bright blue eyes that I love.

"I'm glad your home. When you go back How long do you have to stay there?"

"3 years." He said looking at me.

"Are you serious?" I said looking at him with tears coming down my face.

"Yes. But when I come home after that I'm home for good. I never have to leave you again."

"I wish you didn't have to go back after this." The gym doors open and in came my mom, Troy's parents, Kelsi and Jason, Ryan and Emily (His wife), Sharpay and Zeke. "Troy what's going on?"

"Gabriella Michelle Montez, I love you with all my heart and I want to know..." Troy gets down of one knee and takes out a box and opens it to a simply but expensive diamond ring. "If you would do the honor of becoming my wife? Gabriella will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes Troy I'll marry you." Troy slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed me. All the kids start clapping and so do our friends. I turn and looked at them. "Did you guys know he was going to do this?"

"Yes. He's had the ring for almost a year." Chad said.

"Really?" I said looking at Troy.

"Yeah, I was going to purpose before I left but I just never got a chance to ask you."

"Where did you hide the ring?" 

"Our house. He didn't want to risk you finding it so he asked us to hold on to it." Taylor said coming up to me and hugging me. "Congrats." 

"Thanks." We hug everyone else. "Guys sorry. I know you want to stay. But you have to go back to class. So do I. " I said looking at the students. I heard looks of moaning and groaning.

"You heard the lady. Let's move it." Troy said yelling.

"Yes sir." Almost everyone said. I started laughing and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. 

"I have to go to class. I'll see you at home." I said to Troy.

"Can't I come and watch you. I never got to watch you teach before. Please." Troy said giving me the puppy dogs eyes.

"Fine. Come on. Bye guys." I said as I grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him out of the gym. 

"You know this brings back a lot of memories." Troy said wrapping an arms around my shoulders.

"I know. Right before I walked into the gym my eyes started tearing because I remembered all the good times we had there."

"Honey. I love you." Troy said pressing a kiss to the side of my head.

"I love you too. Welcome my dear to my wonderful class room." I said pulling him through the door. Once we were in there everyone started clapping. "What's this about?" I asked my students.

"You finally have the love of your life back. We're all happy for you Ms. Montez."

"Actually, it's going to be Bolton soon." I said holding up my hand.'

"Congratualtions." All the girls come up and hug me.  
"Thanks guys." I said hugging them back.

"Wait, did you say Bolton? Do you mean that your fiancee is Troy Bolton. The basketball superstar?" One of the basketball players asked.

I look over at Troy who was leaning agaisnt my door and smile. "The one and only." 

"OH MY GOD. It's so nice to meet you." All boys ran up and shook hands with Troy. I stood there watching him interact with my students.

"It's nice to meet you guys too. But guys I don't play anymore how do you know my name?"  
"Honey. Your a living legend at this school. They have your jersey framed and hung up behind the two championship trophies in the trophy case and your picture right next to it."

"I didn't know that."

"They did it about six months ago. In honor of you. Before every game the whole school wishes for your safe return."

"Really?" I nodded my head. 

"They all love you Troy. Everyone, even the people at the other school does it. You mean alot to this school and the basketball team." 

"Who's the coach?"

"Chad. He's the one who started it." 

"I think I might have a little talk with my friend."

"Mr. Bolton would you come and play a game with us after school?" Mark, one of the basketball member asked.

Troy looked at me and I saw in his eyes that he really wanted to do it. "Go ahead. I have decathlon practice after school"

"Thank you. Thank you." Troy said running and picking me up.

Giggling I said "Your welcome." 

"Aww you two are so cute. No wonder you guys were voted cutest couple, Prom and Homecoming King and Queen, Most likely to get married." Molly, the smartest girl in the class said.

"How do you know that Molls."

"Old yearbooks. They keep them in the Library." 

"Why'd you look at them?" 

"Cause my mom went to school with you and I wanted to see what my mom looked like back then and then I saw your guys picture and then at the gym when you said that he was the love of your life it just popped into my head."

"What's your mom's name?" Troy said setting me back down on my feet.

"Britteny Tanner." My eyes widen at the name and I have to sit down.

"Babe you okay." Troy said looking at me worried.

"Oh..My..God.." I said really shocked.

"Gab. Gab. What's wrong." Troy just stood there looking at me. I just stared at him blinking. "Gab what's wrong? Your scaring me."

"That's...That's my sister." I finally manged to say.

"Who's your sister Honey?" Troy said confused.

"Britteny." 

"How is she your sister?" Troy said really confused.

"My dad is her dad." 

"When did you find this out?" 

"Six months ago. You were gone. My dad came and saw me Troy. He told me he had a new wife and a daughter named Britteny Tanner. He lived in Alberqurque the whole time I lived here. I never saw him Troy. I didn't know he was here." I said closed to tears.

"Oh, Honey I'm so sorry I wasn't here." 

"It's not your fault. You were serving your country and making me really pround to call you my boyfriend. But now I kinda wish you would have went to college to play ball. Maybe then you would have been a pro ball player."

"I still can honey. Once I'm out I'm going to school and I'm going to play and hope to get recruted."

"Wouldn't you be kinda old."

"Gabriella Montez. I'm only 22. When I get back I'll only be 25 and then I'll be 29 or so when I graduate college. I wouldn't be that old. You know I feel really loved right now." Troy said looking away pouting. I looked at my class and rolled my eyes and mouth ' Drama King' " I saw that."

"Saw what?" I said innocently.

"I know you rolled your eyes and mouthed drama king behind my back." 

"How did you know?"

"Gab." Troy pointed to a mirror that showed a perfectly good view of me.

"Opps." I said starting to blush. The class starts laughing. "Hey"

"Sorry!" Everyone said as they stopped laughing.

"Good to know that I have the love and support of my class." Troy looked at my class and rolled his eyes and mouthed Drama Queen. Everyone tried to hold it in but they all started laughing. "Troy Bolton what did you just do?"

"Nothing." 

"Okay. Everyone quiet. I know we have a guest but we still have class. Sorry. Everyone take out a sheet of paper and a pencil and copy these notes." I said putting on the overhead. I heard a couple of moans but everyone started taking the notes. Troy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. 

"You work to hard." He whispered in my ear.

"I have to. It's my job." I tought for the rest of the day with Troy sitting at my computer watching me. When the final bell rung Troy gave me a kiss and went to the gym while I waited for my team. Once they got there we got down to practicing and at the end I walked to the gym to see that Troy was still playing with the team. He looked so happy being out there playing. I walked in and sat in the bleachers where I sat just a few years ago watching him play his last high school championship. Troy saw me watching him and he winked. I giggled and Taylor came in and sat next to me.

"He looks really happy to be out there."

"I know. Tay, I really scared."

"Of what honey?"

"He's going back for 3 years Tay. I can't go that long with out hearing from him. I miss him already and he's not even gone yet. You heard me when I was talking early. I really do freak when someone knocks or rings the doorbell. I always think the worst when I go to answer the door."

"Honey, he's going to be fine. I promise. In three years when he comes home you will become Mrs. Gabriella Bolton." I smile at the thought.

"I really can't wait. You want to know what was weird." 

"What?" 

"Last night I prayed to God to bring home Troy for Christmas. I got my prayer answered Tay. I love him to death and I worry about him every time I know he's out there fighting. When he first leaves I cry myself to sleep for the next week." 

"Gabby. He'll be fine. He'll come home to find you waiting for him. And then just think he never has to go back."

"I know I just wish he didn't have to go back at all right now." 

"He loves you and wouldn't hurt you or leave you. You mean way to much to him. I heard him and Chad talking last night. He keeps a picture of you in his wallet. The guys in his area make fun of him for it. But do want to know what he says." 

"What?" 

"He says that he's lucky to have you. And the picture reminds him what he has at home and it also reminds him that he has to stay alive so that he can be with you." 

"Does he really say that?"

"Yeah. He does Gabs. He never wants to hurt you. It breaks his heart knowing that he has to leave you for 3 years. He also told Chad that if your heart ever breaks so would his. He also said to Chad that if anything were to happen to him that he wants you to be happy again. He doesn't want you to stop living your life. He wants you to be happy and fall in love again."

"I wouldn't know if I could do that Tay. Troy already has my heart. But I know that if Troy ever died that he would always be in my heart and I would always love him know matter what"

"I know Troy know that. And I know that you will always be in his heart and that he would always love you. Even if you weren't together of if one of you two died." I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"Did he really say that?" She nodded.

"He really loves you Gabs. He would do anything to be with you." Troy comes over and I hug him.

"What's this about?" Troy said wrapping his arms around me.

"Just for." I said. Not wanting to tell him about what me and Taylor were talking about. "You ready to go home?" 

"Yes. Let me just grab my stuff and I'll be ready to go." He goes and gets his stuff and we drive home. Once we get into the house it turns really hot.


	2. Am I?

A month Later Troy and I were at the airport. Troy would be going back today. He was already in his uniforms and I was crying my eyes out. "I really wish you didn't have to go." I said.

"I know. I don't want to go either but I have to go."

"Mr. Bolton we're boarding. We want the Military men on first." The flight attendent said.

"Okay. Thank you." Troy said looking at her and then he looked at me and I saw that he was now crying. "I have to go honey." 

"I know. I love you so much Troy." I said hugging him.

"I love you too." He puts his fingers under my chin and lifts my mouth to his and kisses me. I know this is the last kiss I'm going to get from him for the next three years. "I'll be home. I promise. I won't leave you. okay?" I nod.  
"Bye Troy" 

"Bye Gabby. You'll always be in my dreams."

"Mine too." I watched him walk down the terminal and onto the airplane before I finally lost it. I got my cell phone and called my mom.

"Hello."

"Mom?" I said crying.

"Gabby. What's wrong?"

"Can you come get me?"

"Where are you?" 

"At the airport. He left mom."

"I'm on my way. What gate?"

"Gate 32. Hurry mom Please?" I said still crying. People were giving me weird looks.

"I'm on my way honey." After that we hung up. 

"What are you staring at. My fiancee just left for Iraq for 3 years. I'm allowed to cry. Just please stop staring at me." I said crying harder. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to find the flight attendent who told Troy that it was time to go looking at me. I hugged her and cried.

"Shh. It's okay. He'll come back." She said rubbing my back.

"I know. It's just too hard for me. He was gone for a year and then came back for month and now he's gone. I just miss him so much."

"Was it this hard for you the last time?" I nod.

"He purposed to me while he was home. I teach at East High and I was asked to talk to the students about Troy and what's it's like to have a boyfriend that is fighting for our country. I was talking and then one of these girls asked what I would do if Troy was standing behind me right then. I said that I would probably faint in front of everyone and he whispered in my ear 'then I would be right here to catch you.' He got my parents and his parents and our best friends to come to the school and then he purposed in front of everyone. Our family, our friends, and the whole school right there in the middle of the gym floor. Where I'd seen him play basketball so many times." 

"I'd have to say that's pretty romantic." I nod.

"Your right here letting me cry on your shoulder and I don't even know your name. I'm Gabriella by the way. Gabriella Montez. In 3 years Bolton."

"Marie Wilder. And letting you cry is the least I could do. He's over there fighting for our country. You should be proud of him."

"I am. I just didn't know it would be this hard letting him go." 

"How long have you two been going out?"

"Six and a half years. We started going out our about 2 weeks after we meet our freshman year."

"How'd you guys meet." I tell her the same story I told the kids a month ago. "Wow. It must have been fate."  
"Yeah. It was. I'm lucky to have him. He's a great guys and everything but I just wish he would have went to school instead so we didn't have to be apart for so long."

"I know. Can I tell you something?" I nod." My husband was one of the passengers on the plane that crashed into the World Trade Centers. He was in the Marine Corp. He was on his way home. I was 22."

"That would mean that you were the age I am now. And I'm sorry about you husband."

"Thanks." I see my mom walking toward me.

"Hey Marie. There's my mom. Why don't you and I hang out some time." I take a piece of paper and a pen out of my purse and write my number on it. 

"Here."  
"Can I see you pen for a moment?" I hand her the pen. She tears the paper in half and writes her number on it. "Here. If you ever need to call me do it."

"Thank you for being here for me." 

"No problem. And don't be afraid to call me. I'm here to listen and to comfort."

"Thanks." My mom walks up. 

"Gabby are you okay?" 

"A little. Thanks to Marie. But I'll get used to him being gone again. It's just going to take awhile but right now I just want to go home." I said starting to cry again.

"Okay. Come on." We walk to the car and she drives me home. 

"Thanks mom. I'll see you later."

"Okay, Bye honey. Call me if you need anything." My mom said as I got out of the car.

"Will do. Bye." I said going into my house and shutting and locking all the doors and windows. "Troy don't you dare leave me. You hear me. You come back to me all in one piece." I layed down on my couch and covered up while crying my eyes out. I end up crying my self to sleep that night. I wake up to my alarm clock going off in my room. I got up and went to shut it off. I got in the shower and got dressed for work. I grabbed my keys and drove to work. (Troy and I took a taxi to the airport.) I went to my classroom I got there and sat there and layed my head down.

"You okay." I looked up to find Taylor and Chad Standing in my doorway. I shook my head and let the tears flow.

"I miss him alot guys." I said as the tears flowed down my face.

"We know Gabby. We know. We miss him too. He was our best friend. " Taylor said as she hugged me.

"I know." Taylor looked at me and I saw she too had flowing down her cheeks. " I really love him Tay. He means the world to me. I can't let him go."

"I know honey. None of us can. He's our best friend."

"Gab. I known that boy since pre-k he wouldn't leave you. I know how much he loves you." Chad said hugging me. I looked at him to see tears in his eyes too.

"Look at that. Cozy are we?" The princlepal said standing in my door.

"Sorry Mr. Matusia."I said wipping my tears away with my hand.

"Ms. Montez what's the matter?"

"Troy left yesterday. I guess I'm taking it a little hard." 

"Why don't you go home. Take a day to be by yourself." I shook my head.

"No. I go home I'll be crying the whole time. I want to get my mind off Troy right now. But thanks anyways."

"Okay. If you want to go home just come tell me."

"I will Bye." He leaves.

"We should be getting to out classes too."

"Okay. Bye guys. Thanks for being here."

"Anytime Gabs. Your like a sister to us. We don't want to see you hurting like this." Chad said hugging me. I hugged him back and cried.

"Go Please. You guys are going to make cry more and I don't want to anymore."

"Okay. Bye." They leave and soon my students came in.

"Okay guys. Instead of doing what I had planned were just going to watch a movie. No notes." I said putting a movie and turning off the lights. I sat at my desk and staring at the picture of Troy. I felt the tears come down my face.

"Ms. Montez are you okay." I looked up to find Molly standing in front of my desk.

"Yeah I'm fine Molly. Don't worry."

"Okay." She goes and sits down again.

"Guys I'll be back." I said going out in the hall and going to the office. "Is Mr. Matusia in?"

"Yeah. Go on in." I walk in and Mr. Matusia looks up.

"I think I do want to go home. " I said sobbing.

"Okay go on. I'll watch you class until we get a sub."

"Okay. They're just watching a movie so they should be fine. I need to go get my stuff."

"I walk with you." We walk back to my room. 

"Are you leaving Ms. Montez?"

"Yeah. I'll be back tomorrow. Don't worry and behave." I said grabbing my coat and my keys. I walk to Taylor's room. "Hey can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure. Class I'll be right back." She come out in the hall. " What's up?" 

"I'm just going to go home. Mr. Matusia knows. I can't do it right now Tay." I said crying.

"Okay. I'll tell Chad. Go on. Bye Gabs."

"Bye." I leave and drive home. I search in my coat till I find Marie's number. I dial the number.

"Hello."

"Marie. It's Gabriella."

"Hey Gabby. What's up?"

"Are you busy?" I sasid sitting down and covering up. 

"No. Gabby are you okay?"

"No. Can you come over. All my friends are at busy and I really don't want to be alone right now."

"Sure where do you live?"I give her my address. "Okay. I'll be over in a few. I'm going to go get us a pizza and some junk food."

"Okay. Bye Marie." I hand up an cried. About 15 minutes Later there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Marie."

"Coming." I got off the couch and answered the door. "Hey."

"Hey I got pizza. A couple of comides. Ice cream to drowned our sorrows."

"Cool. Come on in." She come in.

"Don't you have to work?" She asked me when we sat down on the couch.

"Yeah. I went for like an hour. I just couldn't handle it. Everywhere I went reminded me of Troy. The gym where he purposed, where he played many basketball games and where we were announced Homecoming and Prom King and Queen. The audiotorium where we auditoned for and did the musical. The hallway where we would walk hand in hand and share a few kisses here and there. The rooftop where we would go where we were mad with somewhere. If we were missing and the others couldn't find us then we know where exactily where the other was at. That was our secret place. We would also go up there if we wanted to be alone. The fountain where we would make out sometimes. My classroom where I saw him interact with my students. Everything reminds me of him at that school." 

"Is that where you too went to school?"

"Yeah. We were voted cutest couple, most likely to get married. Prom and Homecoming King and Queen. Wait I'll be right back." I ran in to my room and got my old yearbooks. " Here. There is alot of pictures of us. and our friends. I also think that Troy and I were voted most likely to be in the yearbook the most. Would you like something to drink?"

"Coke if you have it." While she looked through the yearbook I went to get two cokes from the kitchen.

"Here you go." I said handing her the pop. 

"Thanks. You two were and are very cute together."  
"Thanks. We barely do anything apart. Except this. We were together everyday. I was practically a daughter to his parents and he was practically a son to my mom. My mom and my brother and sister love Troy. His parents and his sisters love me. They tried to seperate us for our sophomore Christmas break. We drove our parents insane so we always went with each other during breaks."

"That's cool. How long did it take you to get used to him being gone the last time?" She said setting the yearbooks down on the coffee table and looking at me.

"About a week. I cried myself to sleep the whole week. It was bad. I don't know why it's so hard. I knew he was leaving and I thought I was prepared for him to leave but."

"Gab everyone thinks there prepared for something but there not. I knew Mike, my husband, was risking his life everyday to protect our country and I thought I was prepared for him dieing but when I got the news that he died I lost it. It's hard to lose someone you love even if it is just for a couple of years. But trust me. It will get better. I promise." 

"Yeah I know it will. You want to know something weird."

"Sure. Where's your spoons." 

" Kitchen. Left side of the stoves top drawer." She went to get the spoons. When she got back she handing me a spoon and set the ice cream in the middle of the couch. " The day before Troy purposed. I prayed to God to bring Troy home for Christmas. And the next day there he was." 

"Wow. I think god let you two be apart long enough and wanted to put you out of your misery."

"Yeah. Be right back. " I ran and threw up.

"Gabby you okay." 

"Yeah." I flushed the toliet and rinsed out my mouth and went back into the living room.

" Are you sure? You look kinda pale." 

"I think so. I just feel really nausous." I said eating more ice cream.

"Okay. Maybe you shouldn't have ice cream."

"I'm fine. I got nausous the last time he left. It was from me crying to much." 

"Gabby, I know this is personal but were you and Troy sexaually active when he was home?"

"Yeah why?" I just realized what she was saying. "No I can't be pregnant." I ran to my calander and check the last time I had my period. "Oh...My...God."

"What's wrong?"

"I had my period 2 weeks before Troy came home. I should have had it two weeks ago. I think I am pregnant." I hear the mail fall onto the floor. I went to go get it so it wasn't on the floor. When I looked through it I found a letter from Troy. " Marie!!" I yelled.

"What??" She walked into the front room.

"Look. It's a letter from Troy." I said opening in. 

_Gabby, _

_If your reading this then I'm back in Iraq. I know it's hard for you. I know you so well your probably at home about to watch a comidied eating ice cream. Honey, it breaks my heart knowing that your at home crying because you miss me. But I don't want you too sad. I want you to go work and enjoy it and not remember all the things that remind you of me. I want you to remember but not until your used to me being gone. I know it's going to take awhile but it'll be easier for you. Gabriella I don't want you to forget me ever. If I die over here I want you to go on. I love you honey, I want you to get out there and love again. Just remember that you will always be in my heart. and I will always love you. I have a picure of you to remind me what I got at home and what I have to live for. Just remember I love you always._

_Troy._

_P.S. The address on this is the address that you can write to me. bye baby. I love you._

I started crying reading it and I sat down.  
"Gab what it say?" I hand Marie the letter and she reads it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. At least if I am pregnant I have a way of telling him. Will you drive me to the doctors?"

"Sure. Let me put the ice cream away and we'll go." She puts the ice cream in the freezer and we drive to the doctors.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Do you have any free time. I want to get a pregnancy test." I said to the recepetonist.

"Sure. Fill these out and the doctor will be out to get you soon." She said handing me a clipboard that had some forms on in. I sit down and fill them out and I give them back tp her and wait for the doctor.

"Gabriella Montez." I stand up.

"You want me to go with you?" I nod and Marie and I follow the doctor. 

"Okay. Have a seat. So you think that your pregnant. Can you tell me some information."

"Okay. My boyfriends a Marine and he's was in Iraq for a year. He came home for a month last month. I had my period 2 weeks before that and I haven't had it since. And I feel really nausous and I threw up earlier."

"Okay. We're going to take a blood sample and then the results will be in, in a half an hour if you want to go get something to eat." The doctor said as a nurse came in a drew a little blood. Marie and I drove to Starbucks where we both got a cappuocino. 

"I'm scared Marie." I said looking at the table.

"Of what?"

"What if Troy dies and never gets to see his child."

"He'll be here. He loves you and he wouldn't want you to be scared."

"I know. But he will miss all the firsts. The baby's first smile, first word, first step, first tooth, first sentence. First birthday, first christmas. All the important stuff."

"Honey then just record it for him. And let him watch it when he gets home. And you promise that if your pregnant then you will write to him and tell him?"

"I promise. You know. I always imagine telling the love of my life that I was pregnant with his child in person. But since he isn't here I guess writing to him is the best way and only way to tell him." 

"Of course." She looks at her watch. "Come on. The results for the test should be in." We get up and throw away our stuff and drive to the doctors.

"Hi Ms. Montez. The doctor will be out shortly." 

"Okay." We wait for 5 minutes until the doctors come out. We follow him to the office.

"What's the results Dr. Miller?" I said looking at the doctor.


	3. Dinner With Troy's Family

"Congratulations. Your 3 weeks pregnant." I start crying. 

"Shh. Gabby it's okay." Marie said hugging me.

"You know this is the first time I had someone cry when I told them that they were pregnant."

"Well she's been crying a lot." The doctor gives Marie a weird look. "Her boyfriend left for Iraq for 3 years yesterday. She's not taking it to good and now she finds out that she's pregnant." 

"Oh. Well some of the crying is because she misses him and the other is her hormons are a little out of whack with the pregnancy but they should go back to normal."

"Okay. Can we go?" 

"Gabriella we need to talk about some stuff before you go." We talk and he tells me what to do and what I need to change. I made an appointment for the next month and Marie and I drove back to my house to find my phone ringing.

"Hello?" 

"Gabriella. Your home?" My soon to be mother in law, Lucille said.

"Yeah. I tried to go to work but I keep seeing things that reminded me of him and start crying so Mr. Matusia let me come home. But anyways what's up."

"The girls are missing you. So I was wondering if would like to come over for dinner?"

"Sure. I need to tell you guys something too. But it'll have to wait until dinner. So what time do you want me to be there?"

"How about 5. Let you spend some time with the girls."

"Yeah. I'll be there. Bye Lucille." 

"Bye Gabriella." We hang up and I sit next to Marie on the couch.

"Hey Gab. Where's your bathroom?" 

"Down the hall and to the left." She gets up and goes to the bathroom. I grab my senior year yearbook and start looking through it. When the phone rang I screamed.

"Gabby are you okay?" Marie yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It just scared me that's all." I grab my phone and look at the caller I.D. It said Troy. "Hello?" I answered a little scared.

"Hey baby." Troy said 

"Hi." I said letting some tears fall from my eyes. " I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"So you have your phone?"

"Yeah."  
"Hey Gabby you want the ice cream." Marie yelled from the kitchen. 

"Yeah."

"Who's that?"  
"Marie. She's the flight attendent who told you that the plane was bording. When you left I broke down and she let me cry on her shoulder. She's really nice. You'll have to meet her."

"I think I will. It's good to hear from you. Honey why aren't you at work though?"  
"I tried going but I kept crying and Mr. Matusia said that I could go home and I did and I called Marie and we watched a movie. Honey I have some good news too."

"What's up?"

"I really wanted to tell you in person but since that's not possible I guess I have to tell you over the phone."

"Brie what's wrong?"

"Troy. I'm 3 weeks pregnant." I said crying.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I went to the doctors and they proved it. Are you happy?"

"Mostly. I'm a little sad that I can't be there with you when you have the baby and to feel the baby kick." 

"I know. But everytime I get a sonogram I'll get one for you and send it too you so you know what our baby looks like. And I'll send you pictures and flim them. I'll call you when I give birth to tell you what they look like and how big they are and if they have the Bolton eyes."

"What's the Bolton eyes?"

"Troy, the Bolton eyes are those bright blue eyes that you and your sisters have. Who by the way I'm seeing tonight at dinner. I was going to tell them."

"Why don't you call me and we'll tell them together. and let them hear me."

"Okay. I'll call you about 5 our time. That's when I'm going over there. I got your letter by the way. And Troy?" I said looking up.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I will never forget you. You'll always be in my heart and you will always have a special place in my heart." 

"I know. You will too. Brie you mean so much to me."

"You talking to you girlfriend Bolton?" I heard someone yell at Troy.

"She's my fiancee you nim whitt. And a pregnant one at that."

"Congratulations dude. And tell your finacee I say congraulations. On both the engagement and the baby."

"Tell them I can hear them. and Thank you." I told Troy.  
"She says that she can hear you and she says thank you."

"YOUR WELCOME" I heard someone yell. I giggled.

"There that giggle that I love."  
"I know. Troy?"  
"Yeah?"

"Make sure you come home to me and your child all in one piece. Please?" I said crying a little.

"I will honey. I promise you. I will be there for you and our baby. I promise you on my heart that I will come home to you."

"Good. That's all I want. Is for you too come home in one piece and alive. Troy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"You make me really proud to call you my future husband. Your over there fighting to protect our country. You make me really proud."

"I love you Brie." Troy said. I could here him start crying.

"Are you crying?" I said giggling a little through my own tears.

"A little. Honey?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"I meant what I wrote in that letter. I really do want you to be happy if something were to happen to me over here."

"I know. But nothing will happen to you." I lean over and knocked on the coffee table. (Which was wood) "so I would be happy when you come home. And Troy."

"Yeah sweetie."

"Our baby will know how brave their father is. and that he loves them even though he isn't here."

"I know. Honey I got to go. But I'll talk to you later. If I don't answer right away don't worry. I'll be fine and I'll call you back." 

"Okay. I love you Troy." 

"I love you too Brie." We hung up.

TROY's POV

I just hung up with Gabriella to find all the men in my rack staring at me. "What?"

"She really means a lot to you doesn't she?" 

"Yeah she does." I said thinking about Gabriella.

"What's her name? We always hear you call her Brie. We never hear you call her by her name."  
"Her names Gabriella. Everyone calls her Gabby. But I'm the only one aloud to call her Brie. I just wish you guys could meet her. She's the best."

"How long have you two been together?" My best friend in the corp, James asked.

"Six and a half years." I tell him.

"Wow. That's a long time. How'd you meet?" By this time everyone in our racks is listening. I tell them the same story that Gabby told to the students a month ago. "Wow. You really meet your soul mate."

"Yeah. And now she's pregnant and I'm here."

"We know it's hard dude but that's life. We're here with out our girlfriends, fiancee, or wifes and our families too." James said.

"I know. But it's our first child together. I just wish I could be there for her. I feel bad for getting her pregnant and then having to leave."

"She has friends and family to support her. She'll get through it. What'd she do?"

"She's a science teacher at the same school that we went too. I purposed to her in the gym where she'd seen me play basketball so many time, and we were crowned Prom and Homecoming King and Queen."

"Wow. You play basketball?"

"Yeah. I was captain. I lead the team to back to back championships. They have my jersey framed and hung up behind the trophy's and my picture next to them. And before each game they pray for my safe return."

"Wow. You mean a lot to that school." 

"Yeah. I do. So does Gabby. We were voted cutest couple and most likely to get married. We were also voted the most likely to be found in the yearbook the most our senior year. We mean everything to each other."

"We can tell that's for sure." James said. "Why didn't you go to college to play. You could have played pro ball."

"I got offers but I didn't want to. Gabriella did cause it's less dangerous but this is what I wanted to do and she was fine with it. I already told her that I'm going to go to college to play ball and hope to get recruted for a pro team."

"That's really cool dude. What does Gabriella look like?" I show her a picture. My phone beep, which meaned I got a text. 

_I love you. xoxoxoxo Gabriella._ I smile as I read the text.

I LOVE YOU TOO. MISS YOU LIKE CRAZY XOXOXOXO Troy.

_Miss you too. Gabby._

GABRIELLA'S POV

I just finished texting Troy when there was a knock on the door. "I'll be right back." I said to Marie and went to answer the door. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Not much. How are you?" 

"A little better. I talked to Troy today." I said smiling.

"How?"

'He has his phone. Guys there's someong I want you too meet." I said going into thje living room. "Marie these are my friends Taylor and Chad. Guys this is Marie. She's helping me with Troy being gone. I also have some good news. But you might want to sit down." They sit down next to Marie. "I'm 3 weeks pregnant."  
"Oh My God. Gabby congrats. Does Troy know?"

"Yeah. I already told him. I wish I could have told him face to face but that's not possible so I had to do it over the phone. Guys it felt really good to hear his voice."

"She hasn't cried since she got off the phone with him."

"That's true. It might have been what I needed to calm down. He's always been able to calm me down." 

"We know Gabby. We've known you long enough to know that. So what have you been doing since you came home?"

"I came home and called Marie and she came over with ice cream, pizza and a few comidies and we talked. She took me to the doctors and we came back here and Troy called me."

"That's it?" Taylor asked me.

"Yeah. I threw up a couple of times. But that's understandable since I'm pregnant. Oh and I'm going to Troy's parents house for dinner."

"Why?" Chad asked eyeing the pizza.

"No Chad you can't have any and because the girls miss me and there probably not taking him leaving very well."

"Why Gabby?" Marie asked.

"Cause Troy and his sisters are really close. They love him alot and I haven't seen his sisters in 2 weeks."

"What time are you going over there?"

"5 which is in" I looked at my watch, "an hour so sorry guys but I have to kick everyone out so I can get ready."

"Okay. Bye Gabs. Call me if you need to talk."

"I will. Bye Marie and thanks for everything."

"Your welcome. Nice meeting you too." Marie said getting her stuff and leaving.

"Bye Gabs. Love ya." Taylor and Chad said about to leave.

"Bye. Love ya too." They leave and I get ready for dinner and drive to Troy's parent's house. I knock on the door and Troy's youngest sister Lilly answered the door.

"GABRIELLA!" She yelled as she hugged me.

"Hey Lills. How are you?"

"I miss him." 

"Me too. Where's you sisters?" I said asking about Troy's sisters Michelle and Madison.

"They're in the living room. Come on I'm sure they'll want to see you. " Lilly said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the living room. "Guys look who's here."

Michelle and Madison look up from the tv and run and hug me.  
"Hi guys." I said hugging them back. "You guys miss him?"

"Yeah. Do you?" 

"Yeah. Alot. It's hard on me to let him leave cause he means so much to me."

"He means a lot to us too." Michelle said.

"I know. Where's you parents?" 

"In the kitchen." 

"Be right back." I walk into the kitchen. "Hey guys." 

"Hey Gabby. How are you?" Lucille, Troy's mom, said hugging me.

"Good considering. How are you?"

"We're good." Jack, Troy's dad said hugging me.

"That's good. Can you come into the living room for a second there's something I want to tell you?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll be in a second." They go into the living room and I dial Troy's number.

"Hey sweetie." Troy said answering the phone.

"Hey. I'm about to tell them. I going into the living room right now." I walk into the living room. Lucille mutes the tv. "Hold on I'm going to put you on speaker." I said pushing the speaker button." You there?"

"Yeah." Everyone gaps.

"Troy?" Lucille ask with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Hey mom. Hi dad." 

"Hey Troy. How are you?"

"Good. Hey girls."  
"Hi Troy." All three girls said.

"Gabby why didn't you tell us that you talked to him?"

"I didn't talk to him until after I talked to you. But there is another reason why Troy's on the phone."

"What?" 

"I'm 3 weeks pregnant."

"Oh my god. Congratulations." Lucille said jumping up from her spot on the couch and hugging me.

"Thanks."

"Congrats son." Jack said to Troy.

"Thanks." 

"Bolton you talking to your fiancee again?" Someone yelled.

"Her and my family. We just told them that she's pregnant."

"Hey honey?" I said about to laugh.

"Yeah?" 

"Tell them that we can hear them."

"Guys she said that she can hear you."

"HI GABRIELLA." I start laughing.

"Tell them Hi."  
"She says hi. Now shut up." 

"Troy that wasn't very nice." Lucille said and I start laughing even harder.

"Sorry mom. Gabby what are you laughing at?" Troy said. I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later. I'm going to take you off the speaker and let everyone talk to you."

"Okay." I take him off the speaker.

"Here you go Lills." I said handing the phone to Lilly.

"Troy?"  
"Hey Lills. What's going on?"

"Not much. I miss you Troy."

"I miss you too Lills. Hey Lil you want to do me a favor."

"What?"  
"Make sure mom and dad take care of Gabby. Please."

"I promise. Well heres Madison. I love you Troy."  
"I love you too Lills." She hands the phone to Madison.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mads. How are you?"  
"Good. I miss you alot Troy."

"I miss you too Mads. Hey do me a favor?"

"What?" 

"Make sure mom and dad take care of Gabby and the baby. Please?"

"Sure. Here's Michelle. I love you Troy."

"Love you too Mads." She hands the phone to Michelle.

"Hey Troy."

"Hey Michelle. Are you behaving for mom and dad?"

"Yeah. I miss you Troy."

"I miss you too Ella. Can you promise me that you will make sure that mom and dad take care of Gabby and the baby?"

"I promise. Here's mom. I love you."

"Love you too." She hands the phone to Lucille.

"Hey baby" I start laughing.

"Hey mom. Tell Gabby I can hear laughing."

"Gabby he says that he can hear you laughing." 

"SORRY HONEY"

"Sure. So what are you up to mom?"

"Nothing. Just taking care of your sisters."

"They behaving." 

"Yeah. They miss you alot so do I."

"I miss you too mom. Mom?"

"Yeah?" 

"Can you and dad make sure that Gabby and the baby are taken care of. Please. I don't want them to get hurt." 

"We will Troy. We promise. I love you pumpkin. Here's you dad."

"I love you too mom." Lucille passes the phone to Jack.

"Hey son."

"Hey dad. Was mom okay with me leaving?"

"Yeah. The girls weren't but you mother was fine."

"Okay. Dad promise that you and mom will take care of Gabby and the baby until I get home."

"I promise you. We won't let them get hurt. I love you son."

"I love you too dad. Can I talk to Gabs real quick?"  
"Sure. Gabby?" Jack said handing me the phone.

"Hey." 

"Hey laughing at me isn't nice." 

"Sorry. What were you making them promise."

"I was making them promise that they would take care of you and the baby until I get home. Honey?"

"Yeah?"  
"Please make sure you and the baby is safe. Please Brie. I won't be able to handle it if either one of you get hurt."

"I will Troy. I won't let them get hurt. I promise. I love you Troy." I said looking away from them so they wouldn't see me cry.

"I love you too Baby. I got to go. But I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. But I still faced away from the family.

"Gabby?"

"Yeah?" I said through tears.

"It's okay to cry. We know you love him and that you want him home. We do too."

"But I don't want to cry. I cried all last night and all this morning. I just want to stop crying."

"Honey it's okay." Lucille said getting up and hugging me. I turned around and hugged her and cried on her shoulder. 

"I'm so messed up right now. I cried when the doctor told me I was pregnant."

"Your hormones?" 

"Yeah. That and me missing him. I surprised I have tears left. I cried my self to sleep. I cried at school."

"Why? Come on, me and you will go talk in the kitchen." I nod and we go into the kitchen.

"Because everything at that school reminds me of him. The gym where he purposed, where I'd seen him play basketball, and where we were voted Homecoming and Prom King and Queen. The hall where we would walk hand in hand and shared a few kisses here and there. The roof where if one of us was mad that's where we would go. If no one could find one of us the other would know exactly where the other was. We would go there if we wanted to talk privately. The fountain where we would make out sometimes. The audiotorium where we audiotion for and did the musical. It all reminds me of him. I had to go home." 

"Honey that's understandable. I mean your boyfriend of 6 and a half years left to Iraq for 3 years. Your going to be upset. Was it this hard the first time."

"Yeah. It was a little better but I think with me being pregnant and me working where we had so many memories it's worse."

"You know it's hard for all of us."

"I know. You gave birth to him and raised him and I knew him for seven years. Your probably missing him more then I am."

"Honey but your the love of his life. Yes I may have gave birth to him and raised him but you will always be the love of his life. He gave me something to give to you a couple of days before he left."

"What?" I said looking at her while she was cooking.

"I have to go get it. But I will be right back. Can you watch this and stir it?" She said pointing to the food. I nod and she left and went upstairs and got something. "Gabby he gave this to me to give to you." She said handing me a long velet box. "He said there's a note in there."


	4. Talking To Students

"Thanks." I sit at the table and open the box. Inside the box was a diamond necklace that sparkled. I grabbed the note that was in the box.

_Gabby,_

_I know that if your reading this then I'm in Iraq. I know your worried about me. As long as this necklace is sparkling then I'm alive and in Iraq. Gabby don't worry about me so much. I won't leave you. Okay, I love you so much Gab. _

_Love always, _

_Troy._

"Hey Lucille can you help me?" I said taking the necklace out of the box and tried to clip it. She grabs the ends and I lift up my hair for her and she puts it on. "Thanks."

"What did the note say?"  
"That he loves me and as long as the necklace sparkles then he is alive and in Iraq." 

"He really does love you Gabby."

"I know. Taylor and Chad hates seeing me like this." I said pointing to my tear stained face."So does Troy. He tells me that he doesn't like me crying. I got a letter from him this morning saying that it breaks his heart knowing that I was crying because he left." We keep on talking until dinner was done. and then we ate dinner and I went home and fell asleep. I woke up with my alarm going off I get up and get ready for work. Right before I head out the door I ran back into the bathroom and threw up. "Man." I drove to work and my students and a man was standing waiting at my door. "Hey guys." I said. 

"Hi Ms. Montez." I unlocked the door and let them in. 

"Can I help you?" The man turns around and I gasp. "Micheal."

"Hey little sis."

"Oh..my..god. what are you doing here?" I said hugging him. "Come in." I said going into my classroom and hanging up my coat.

"I came to see my little sister and my mom." 

"Dad's here too." I said. He looks at me shocked."He's been here all along. We have a half sister too. I went to school with her." 

"Wow. I guess I have to look him up."

"He changed his last name. " I said sitting at my desk. I pointed to my computer chair and he sat down.

"What is it?"

"Tanner. Our sister's name is Britteny. I don't know her last name though. We also have a niece. I haven't talk to Britteny but I think I might." 

"That's good. So how's Troy?"

"He's good. He's in Iraq for the next three years."

"Sorry. Wasn't he there for a year already?"

"Yeah. He got to come home last month and he had to go back."

"I'm really sorry."

"I know. But there is good news."

"What?"

"We're engaged." I said holding up my left hand.

"Congratulations."  
"Thanks. There's more too."

"What?"

"I'm 3 weeks pregnant."

"Gabs congratulations." 

"Thanks. I still have to talk to the princlepal though."

"When are you due?"

"The beginning of September and that's when school starts."

"Oh. I bet you wish Troy was here."

"Yeah. I do. I miss him so much. He got me this." I said holding up the necklace.

"Wow." 

"I know. He said that as long as it sparkles he's alive and in Iraq."

"Wow. I hope it sparkles the whole time he's there."

"Me too. I talked to him yesterday. He called me." 

"So he has his phone?"

"Yeah. He sent me a letter too. It was really sweet."

"That's cool. Well Gabs I have to go. But mom wants to know if you would come over for dinner. There's someone I want you too meet."

"Okay. Hey Mike?"  
"Yeah." 

"Don't tell mom about the baby. I'll tell her tonight."

"Okay. See you later." Mike said hugging me. "Bye Gabs."

"Bye Mikey." He laughed at my nickname for him and he left.

"Who was that?" Mark asked.

"My brother Micheal. He lives in Connecticut and I only get to see him once in a while."

"So are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. It was just hard for me to be here yesterday." I said looking at my class.

"Why?"

"Troy left the night before and since we went to school here every where reminded me of him and I just couldn't take it anymore. So I just went home."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry that he left."

"Thanks. But I did get some good news yesterday."

"What?"

"Troy and I are expecting our first child in September."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. So who was the sub yesterday?"

"Mr. Matusia. They couldn't find a sub so he sat in here every hour."

"Oh. Guys behave. I need to go talk to him. I'll be back in a little while." I said going out and going to the office. "Is he busy?"

"No go on in." I went in and Mr. Matusia looked up. 

"Why hello Ms. Montez. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to thank you for letting me go yesterday and I need to tell you something."

"Yes Ms. Montez."

"Troy and I are expecting our first child in the beginning of September."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. I wanted to thank you for watching my class yesterday. I heard that you couldn't find a sub so you watched them." 

"Yeah. But they are cool kids so it was easy and since they were watching a movie it was fine. But I have a feeling that wasn't the only thing you came down here for."

"Your right. Since I'm due in September and that's when school starts so I would need leave."

"That could be arranged. Is that all?"

"Yup."

"Okay. You better get back to class." 

"Okay. See you later." I said getting up and walking back to my class. "Hey guys. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Your sure?" I said looking at them.

"Yes. Ms. Montez." 

"Ms. Montez do you miss Troy?" 

"Yeah alot. He means alot to me. I mean we've been together for almost 7 years. It was hard to watch him get on the plane and know that he wouldn't be coming back to me for three years. I know that I'm a grown up and most grown up don't cry but when you watch the love of your life get on a plane that is taking them to war and have that chance that it would be the last time you ever see them it makes you weak and it makes you want to cry your eyes out. and me being pregnant and having the chance that his child would never get to know their father that makes it worse."

"Oh. You guys have been going out for a long time. Have you ever broken up?"

"Nope. Troy and I have never broken up the whole 7 years we been going out. Once you know that you meet your soulmate and the love of your life you know that your going to be together forever. If Troy ends up dying it would hurt alot and it would take me a while to get over his death and to be happy again. But Troy knows that he will always be in my heart and I will never forget him and I would love him forever. There will always be a place in my heart for Troy and I will always be in his heart. "

"That's amazing that you never broke up and gone out that long."

"Yeah it is. We've been close to breaking up but we have never broken up."

"Why were you close to breaking up?"

"People who thought that Troy should stick to the traditions and date a cheerleader instead of a geeky math girl but Troy didn't want to. When there were new girls they thought that they deserved to go out with him and tryed everything to get us to break up but it didn't work. There were rules to the school. 1 Nobody messes with us, they do there was heck to pay. 2 nobody tries to break up the cutest couple and the best relationship that East High every had. Troy and I ruled the school. Everyone knew our names and knew that we would never break up. There was this one girl that tried to break us up. She knew the rules and still didn't give up. Troy and the basketball team won the championships two years in a row and we were at the after party and Troy's cousin was there and Mealissa, that was the girls name, was already on my nerves and I had already yelled at her twice that night. Well she came up to Troy and put her hand on his arm and nobody except our friends and I were aloud to touch him and my friend Sharpay saw that so I went crazy I screamed at her and then I said that she need to go back to her trailer park home and then Troy stepped in and he took me up to his room and talked to me and well that didn't go to well. But she stopped going after him."

"Wow. Who knew you had a temper." Everyone laughed at that. I have never yelled at any of my students.

"Yeah well I usually don't but that girl was on my last nerve and she knew how to push my buttons so that I would snap. I think she was thinking that if I snapped that Troy would break up with me to go out with her. Well that didn't turn out the way she planned. Troy and I was still going strong and we still are. Even though its long distance."

"Is it hard for you to be here since you went here with Troy?"  
"Yeah. That's why I went home yesterday. Everything reminded me of him. But I'm better. I talked to him so that helped alot to hear his voice. For some reason he is the only one who knows how to calm me down. Just hearing his voice calms me down alot. He's the best thing that had ever happened to me and I'm glad that I meet Troy cause I know in my heart that if I had never meet Troy then I would have never been whole. Troy completes me and I complete him."

"You two really love each other don't you?" 

"Yeah, we really do. We mean everything to each other and it would kill me if Troy got hurt or killed."

"But know you got the baby to worry about and to look forward to."

"I do. You guys we were suppised to be working but I think that I will let you guys slide this time. But you have to do your work tomorrow. Promise."

"We promise." They all said.

"Okay. You guys can pack up and get ready to leave for the weekend." They all packed up and then waited by their seats for the bell to ring for their next class. 

The rest of the day went by fast and then I went home and I got ready to go to my mom's house and then I drove to her house. I opened the house door and went in. "Mom?"


	5. Dinner With Gabriella's Family

Gabriella." My mom said coming into the hallway and hugging me.

"Hi mom." 

"How are you?"

"I'm good. I talked to Troy yesterday." I said that smiling.

"How?"

"He has his phone so he called me. It felt really good to talk to him. I like cried majorly yesterday and the night that he left."

"It's got to be hard for you to let him go."

"It is but it gets easier everyday. I have to learn to know that he's protecting our country. I knew this would happen when he joined. And I knew that I would have to support what ever he did when I started going out with him. Him joining the Marine Corps made me fall in love with him even more knowing that he wanted to serve our country. But when he gets home that is the last time he has to leave."

"I'm glad you found the love of your life so early in life."

"Me too. So is Mike here. He said that he had someone he wanted to me to meet."

"He should be here soon. Along with your sister."

"Tess is coming?" She nodded. "Yeah. I get to tell Tess about the engagement. But mom before they get here can I talk to you. There is something I need to talk to you about?"  
"Sure we can go into the living room." We walk into the living room. 

"You might want to sit down." She sits down and I sit across from her.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Mom, I want you to know that I'm pregnant." 

"Really?" I nodded and she came over and hugged me. "Congratulations. How far along are you?"

"Thanks. I'm three weeks. And yes Troy knows. He's the second one to find out."

"Who was the first?" My mom said looking at me confused.

"You know that flight attendent I was talking to when you came and got me?" She nodded. "Well I called her to see if she could come over to talk and to get my mind off Troy. And she did and I ended up throwing up and she asked me if I could be pregnant. My calander said that I was late so we went to the doctors and she was with me when the doctor told me I was pregnant."

"Oh. I'm happy for you honey."

"Thanks. It's kinda sad that Troy would miss the birth of the baby and stuff but I will tape everything besides the birth. And he will have pictures of the baby all the time. I'm going to send him sonograms and everything. So It's like he's here with me and he will be in the baby's life even thought he's not here."

"That's really sweet of you Gabs." 

"When are they going to get here. I want to see them so bad. I haven't seen Tess in like forever. She doesn't even know that Troy's was in Iraq."

"I know. She's always love Troy."

"Me too. Mom look what he got me." I said holding up the necklace.

"Oh my. It's beautiful."

"I know. He said that as long as it sparkles he's alive and in Iraq."

"That's really sweet. He really love you."

"I know." We walk into the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Spuqetti. That okay with you?"

"That sounds wonderful. I'll be right back." I said running to the bathroom and throwing up.

"Honey are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little morning sickness that's all." There's a knock on the door. "I got it." I yelled to my mom and went to answer the door. "Tess!" I said seeing my older sister holding a toddler.

"Hey Gabby." My sister said hugging me. 

"Hey. How are you? Come in." Tess comes in followed by a guy. "Mom Tess is here."

"Coming." She comes out and hugs Tess. "Hi Honey." 

"Hi mommy. Mom, Gabby this is James and his little girl Emily. Honey this is my mom Susan and my little sister Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you James." I said shaking his hand. "She's is so cute." I said looking at the little girl that was in my sisters arms.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you too Gabriella. Nice too mee you Mrs. Montez."

"Call me Susan. It's nice to meet you too James. Come in make yourselfs comfortable." My mom said walking into the livingroom.

"So Gabby where's Troy?" I close my eyes and sallow. "You okay Gabby?" I barely nod my head. "What's wrong? Mom what's wrong with her. Troy didn't break up with her did he?"

"No Honey. He didn't break up with her. She's going through.." I interupt her.

"He's in Iraq for 3 years." I said looking at my sister with tears in my eyes.

"Oh Gabby. I'm so sorry." She said handing James Emily and hugging me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just miss him alot."

"I would imagine. You've been going out with him for almost 7 years." James' eyes bug out when she said that. When I saw that I giggled. "What are you giggling at?" I pointed to James who's eyes were still bugged out. She looked at him and started laughing and then my mom started laughing. "Honey are you okay?" 

"What? Oh I'm fine. Why are you guys laughing."

"When Tess said that your eyes bugged out."

"Oh. It was surprising. Who's Troy?"

"Gabriella's boyfriend." Tess said looking at me.  
"Actually he's my fiancee."

"No way. He purposed?" I nodded and held up my left hand. "Oh my god it's so pretty. When did he purpose?"

"Well he was in Iraq for a year and he came home for a month and one day I was talking to the school about how Troy was over in Iraq and how hard it was for me. And one of the girls asked what I would do if Troy was standing behind me and I said that I would probably faint and he whispered in my ear that he would be there to catch me. And then in front of everyone he purposed. Right in the middle of the gym floor. It was really sweet."

"That is so romantic."

"Yeah it is."

"I can't believe you been going out for 7 years." James said still confused.

"Yeah. I know. I couldn't believe it either but we did. And the amazing thing is that we never broke up. Not once in all seven years."  
"Wow. That is amazing."

"I know. He also got me this." I said holding up the necklace. "He said that as long as it sparkled he was alive and in Iraq. I think it is so sweet he is my life and he will always be in my heart even if he dies I will always remember him and he will always be my soul mate and the love of my life."  
"You and Troy are the cutest couple there ever was. You and Troy will be together forever and ever." My sister said looking at me as I looked at her.

"I love you tess. You are the best sister anyone could have asked for." I said hugging my sister.

"I love you too Gabs." She hugged me back and then my cell phone rang a certain song.

_Our song is the slamming of screen doors_

_Sneaking out late and taping on your window_

_When were on the phone and you talk real slow_

_Cause it's late and your momma don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date man didn't kiss her when I should have _

_And when I got home _

_Before I said amen _

_asking God if he could play it again_

I smile at the song and answer it. "Isn't it like night time over there."

"Yes. But I wanted to call you to see how your doing?"  
"I'm fine. I'm at my mom's house and Tess and Micheal are home. Tess, her boyfriend, and his daughter are here now. Mikey's not here at the moment but my mom says he should be here soon."

"You tell Tess about the baby yet?" Troy said.

"No. But I did tell my mom and Mikey. I just haven't had the time to tell her. I just told her about the other thing."

"Gabby who are you talking too?" Tess said in a baby voice. She hates it when I'm talking to someone and she doesn't know who it is.

"None of your buisness." I said glaring at her.

"Fine be that way Brat."

"I want to talk to Tess." Troy said.

"Fine." I said handing the phone to Tess. "They want to talk to you."

"Hello?" Tess said putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey Tessy Messy." 

"Troysie. How are you? I haven't seen you in like forever." Tess said getting really hyper.

"I know. I'm good. Missing your sister alot though."  
"But you always miss her. And why didn't I know that you were going to purpose to my little sister?"  
"I don't know. I'm sorry Tessy. Anyways who's the guy?"

"His name is James and he has a 3 year old daughter named Emily."

"That is so sweet. So is it serious between you too?"

"Hey. That's personal."

"Yeah and like you haven't asked your sister that question. And don't tell me that you didn't because I called her every night before we go to bed and she always tell me what you too talked about."

"I'm going to have a little talk with my sister about that." 

"Don't. We tell each other everything. My sisters even ask me that question."

"Seriously?"  
"Yeah. So did my parents and my friends."

"Yeah well your friends are very nosy." I laughed at that one because it was true.

"Bolton are you on the phone with you fiancee again?"  
"No. I'm on the phone with her nosy sister."

"Hey. I am not nosy." Tess said and I laugh again. She is really nosy.

"Tess you are the nosiest person I have ever met." 

"I hate you. Gabriella you talk to him." She said handing me the phone.

"What did you say to her?" I asked him when I put the phone up to my ear.

"That she was the nosiest person I have ever met. So what are you doing?"

"I'm at my mom's house. Tess and Micheal are home so I decided to have dinner over here. What are you doing?" 

"Hanging out with some of the guys in my platoon."

"Sounds fun." I said. The doorbell rang and Tess ran and opened the door. "Micheal just got here do you want to speak to him?"

"Sure." 

"Hey Mike. Phone." I said handing my brother the phone.

"Hello?" Mike said confused.

"Hey dude. How are are you?"

"Hey Troy. I'm good. How are you? And Gabby told me Congrats dude. I was wondering when you were going to purpose to her."

"Yeah I know. Did she tell you about the other thing?"

"Yeah. And congrats again."

"Thanks just don't say anything to Tess. Gabby hasn't told her about it yet."

"I promise to keep my mouth shut." 

"So do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes I do. We've been going out for 7 months."  
"Ha. That's not as long as your sister and I been going out."

"Yeah well I don't think a lot of people who started going out their freshman year are still going out like you too." 

"Yeah well were soulmates. I love your sister to death and you know that. I wouldn't give her up for life it's self."

"That's really sweet. Well I'll let you talk to Gabs so I can introduce some people."

"Okay. See you Mike." Troy said. 

"See you." Mike said handing me the phone.

"Hey. What did you say to him that made him say that it's really sweet?"

"That I love you to death and that I wouldn't give you up for life it's self."

"Troy you are the best thing that had ever happened to me and I love you so much that it hurts and I wouldn't give you up either."

"I know. I'm going to let you spend some time with your family. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye Honey."

"Bye." We hang up and I put my phone away and look up to find my whole family staring at me.

"What?" They all look away. "Tess there is something else I have to tell you."

"What?"  
"I'm pregnant." She screams and everyone covers their ears. "Oww." 

"Sorry. I'm just so excited. Congratulations Gabby."

"Thanks. I'm excited too."

"Congrats Gabriella." James said.

"Thanks James." I look around and see someone that I don't know. "Hi."

"Mom, Tess, Gabriella I want you to meet my girlfriend Racheal." Mike said.

"Hi. I'm Gabriella." I said shaking her hand.

"Racheal. And congratulations." 

"Thanks." 

"Hi Racheal I'm Susan. Micheals mom."

"Hi." 

"I'm Tess and this is my boyfriend James and his daughter Emily." Tess said pointing to James and Emily.

"Nice to meet you all. Mrs. Montez thank you for inviting me to dinner." 

"Call me Susan and it's no troube at all. I'll be right back. " Susan said going into the kitchen. 

"So Gabriella who was that on the phone?" Racheal said sitting next to Micheal on the couch.

"That was my fiancee Troy. He's in Iraq for 3 years." 

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Here's a photo." I said handing her my phone which had a picture of Troy on it.

"Wow. He's hot." Micheal looked at her. "But not as hot as you sweetie."

"Nice save sweetie." Micheal said as Racheal gave me my phone back.

"So Gabriella how long have you two been going out?"

"Since my freshman year. So 7 years."

"Wow."

"You think that's amazing. They have never broken up either. Even when they graduated and she went to college and he went to bootcamp." Micheal said and Racheal eyes bugged out.

"You know that's the same look James had when he found out that Troy and I been going out for 7 years." I said laughing.

"You never broke up?"

"Never. We were close once but no. We mean way to much to each other to brake up. Troy and I love each other to death and we wouldn't give each other up for life it's self. That's how much he means to me."  
"Wow. You guys are really sould mates are you?" I nod. 

"Dinners ready." My mom yelled from the kitchen. We eat and then go into the living room. 

"So Racheal what do you do?"

"I'm a pyshcatrist. What do you do?" 

"I'm a science teacher at East High. Troy and I went to school there and his dad still teaches there sometime. Three of my best friends teach there and they went there too." 

"Which friends?" Tess asked me. She's meet the gang a couple of time.

"Taylor, Chad, and Kelsi. Taylors a math teacher, Chad is a gym teacher and the Basketball coach and Kelsi is the music teacher."

"Wow. What do the rest do?"

"Sharpay preforms with the community theater. Ryan preforms on Broadway. Zeke has his own bakery. And Jason teaches little kids soccer."

"That's cool. You know I always thought that it would be Sharpay that would preform on Broadway."

"She did til she married Zeke and she moved back. They have a one year old girl."

"Aww. I always thought they would get together. After Sharpay did that stuff to you I'm glad she found someone that liked her back."

"Yeah I know. She is actually really nice to her friends. She can be the Ice Princess when some one makes fun of one of us."

"Wow. I still can't believe you friends with her." 

"Sharpay can be a little mean when she wants to be. But once you get to know her she is the sweetest person ever."

"Sure. So who else is married?"  
"Taylor and Chad. They don't have any kids yet. Jason and Kelsi. Kelsi is 8 months pregnant. And Ryan meet his wife on Broadway and they have 6 month old twins girls."

"That's got to suck being in a house full of girls."

"I'm sure it does. But all well. He says that he doesn't care because they are his family and he loves them."

"I used to think that Ryan was gay. With all the pink he wore."

"Me too when I first meet him. But he only wore pink cause of Sharpay. He doesn't wear pink at all now." 

"Ryan was cool though. He was always entertaining us." 

"No that was Chad. I'm surprised he's actually a teacher."

"Yeah a gym teacher that doesn't take much brains. But I guess in Chad's case it take all of his brains."

"Yeah. But he has Taylor to help him out when he gets stuck so I think that's a plus."

"Yeah. So are you enjoying working for East High." 

"Yes. I love East High. It means alot to me that I can work there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Everyone there remembers me and Troy. Since Chad is the basketball coach before everygame the whole gym prays for Troy's safe return. Even the other school does it. They know that Troy means a lot to East High and they want him to come home safely." 

"That's sweet."

"Yeah. When Troy was home we had fun and I was glad he was home. He was in Iraq for a year and then he came home for a month. That was the best month that I had in over a year." I said remembering all the fun that we had. I looked at my watch. "Mom, dinner was great but it's time for me to go. I have work tomorrow and I need to get some sleep. "

"Okay honey. Be careful." 

"Mom I'm always careful." When I said that both my sister and my brother started laughing.

"That's the funniest joke you ever told Brie." 

"Don't call me Brie. Only Troy is allowed to call me Brie and you know it. And that wasn't a joke idiot." I snapping at my brother. 

"Yeah it was Gabriella. You were always covered in bruises."

"Was not."

"The only time taht you weren't was when you were going out with Troy since he was always there to catch you." 

"Shut up. And Mom I'm leaving." I said grabbing my coat and kissing my mom on the cheek and leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTERS. I SERIOUSLY HOPE TO HAVE THE NEW CHAPTERS SOON. SO KEEP READING AND REVIEWING. I FINALLY JUST GOT MY LAPTOP SO IT'S EASIER TO WRITE THE NEW CHAPTERS.


End file.
